Verwirrte Gefühle
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi Goten x Trunks Kein Shota Inhalt: Son Goten liebt Trunks, doch können die beiden jemals zueinander finden?


**Autor:** Amunet 

**Titel:** Verwirrte Gefühle

**Kategorie**:Kurzgeschichte (Abgeschlossen)

**Story:** Son Goten liebt Trunks, doch werden sie jemals zueinander finden?

**Pärchen:** Son Goten x Trunks

**Warnung:** Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern), Lime oder doch schon Lemon?

**Hinweis:** KEIN SHOTA! In dieser FF gibt es zwei Altersangaben. Son Goten ist 16 Jahre alt und Trunks, der bekanntermaßen 1,5 – 2 Jahre älter ist, ist somit 18 Jahre alt.

**Dementi:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören alle Akira Toriyama (zu meinem Leidwesen. snief) Außerdem möchte ich mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen und schreibe sie ausschließlich aus Spaßes Gründen.

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

**

**Verwirrte Gefühle**

Auf dem Bett liegend dachte Son Goten darüber nach, weshalb sein Leben im Moment so kompliziert war. In der Schule gingen seine Noten den Bach hinunter, mit seiner Mutter lag er im Dauerstreit und selbst mit seinem Vater und seinem großen Bruder hatte er sich inzwischen schon angelegt. Kurz um, zurzeit fand er sein Leben zum kotzen. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er wusste, weshalb es so war.

Er hatte Gefühle, unerwiderte Gefühle. Sie waren schleichend in ihm erwacht und nun waren sie so intensiv, dass es ihn verwirrte. Anfangs war er schockiert gewesen darüber, wem seine Liebe galt, doch nun, als er sich schon längst damit abgefunden hatte, schwul zu sein, war er von einer unerträglichen Furcht ergriffen, das Objekt seiner Begierde könnte es herausfinden. Goten hatte Angst vor der Reaktion. Was, wenn seine Homosexualität auf Verachtung stoßen würde? Was, wenn seine Gefühle eiskalt zurückgewiesen wurden?

Doch es half nichts. Wenn er nicht bald ein Ventil fand, um seinen Emotionen Luft zu verschaffen, würde er seinen Frust noch stärker an seiner Familie auslassen und er würde vor lauter Grübeleien noch schlechter in der Schule werden als bisher. Durch seine Gereiztheit war es selbst seinen Eltern schon aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, doch außer seinem Vater hatte noch keiner ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm gesucht. Son Goten hatte Goku allerdings nichts von seiner durcheinander geratenden Gefühlswelt erzählt und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Goten fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu, ein Coming-Out zu wagen. Bei Dende, er war gerade mal 16 Jahre alt. Wer wusste schon, ob er sich mit 18 Jahren immer noch zu Jungen hingezogen fühlte? Vielleicht hatte er sich viel zu früh mit dem Gedanken, Schwul zu sein, abgefunden und in Wirklichkeit war es doch nur eine Phase?

Goten seufze. In seinem Kopf trafen Unsicherheiten und Ängste aufeinander, vermischten sich und brachten ihn fast zum Verzweifeln. Den einzigen Trost fand er im Moment in seiner Liebe. Alleine der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund ließ ihn auf rosa Wolken gehen. Trunks war unglaublich intelligent, witzig und über alle Maßen schön. Kein Wunder, dass Goten sich über beide Ohren in den Jungen verliebt hatte. Doch Trunks Vorzüge kannten auch die Mädchen an ihrer Schule und Goten, der zwei Klassenstufen unter Trunks war, bekam den Stufenübergreifenden Trubel um Trunks Person viel zu gut mit. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos und erfüllte ihn mit rasender Eifersucht, wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie diese Mädchen sich an Trunks heran schmissen, ihn mit Geschenken und selbstgemachten Mittagsessen überhäuften. Um so mehr war es für Goten eine Genugtuung, wenn Trunks freundlich, aber bestimmt die Geschenke und das Essen zurück gab.

Einmal hatte Goten Trunks gefragt, weshalb er diese Pakete nicht annahm und Trunks meinte nur: „Weißt du Goten, ich würde mir schlecht vorkommen, wenn ich ihre Geschenke annehme, denn schließlich bin ich in keine von ihnen verliebt und habe auch keine anderen Absichten mit ihnen." Goten war an diesem Tag sehr glücklich gewesen, denn wenn Trunks nicht verliebt war, konnte er noch sehr lange an Son Gotens Seite bleiben.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seinem Fenster schreckte Goten aus seinen Gedanken. Freudig überrascht entdeckte er Trunks, der dort breitgrinsend schwebte. Schlagartig war all der Kummer von Goten gefallen und eine Welle der Zuneigung überrollte ihn. „Hi Trunks, was treibt dich zu mir?" fragte Goten, kaum dass er das Fenster geöffnet hatte und Trunks hineingeschwebt war.  
„Mein Vater wollte mal wieder mit mir trainieren..." Mehr brauchte Trunks nicht sagen, Goten verstand, denn schließlich kannte er Vegeta schon eine ganze Weile. Schließlich gab es da eine kleine genetische Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Trunks und Goten, welche die beiden wohl stärker miteinander verband, als alles andere. Ihre Väter waren die beiden letzten reinrassigen Vertreter einer Spezies namens Saiyajin. Durch diesen Genpool waren sie schneller und stärker als jeder Mensch. Einmal als sie sechs und sieben gewesen waren, hatten sie sogar bei dem größten Kampfsportturnier überhaupt mitgemacht. Das Kämpfen gehörte zur Natur der Saiyajins, die im ganzen All als das Kriegervolk überhaupt bekannt gewesen waren. Aber diese Ära war schon längst Vergangenheit und übrig geblieben waren nur noch Fragmente einer imposanten Zivilisation. „Und was sollen wir machen?" „Keine Ahnung, wir wäre es mit ein paar Videospielen?" „Sorry, aber meine Mutter hat mir die Spielkonsole weggenommen. Du weißt ja, wegen meinen Noten." „Ich kann ja mit dir lernen", bot Trunks hilfsbereit an. „Nein danke, lass mal, ich komme auch so zurecht", sagte Goten, doch eigentlich lehnte er das Angebot nur ab, weil er sich in Trunks Nähe einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Wenn sie so nahe beieinander waren, dann registrierte seine sensible Nase wie wundervoll Trunks roch und er wollte am liebsten seinen Kopf fest an Trunks pressen, um diesen Geruch zu inhalieren. „Ok", antwortete Trunks sehr gedehnt, „und was machen wir dann?" „Keine Ahnung." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte zuckte Goten mit den Schultern. „Dann eben Kissenschlacht", sagte Trunks grinsend und schon hatte Goten ein Kissen im Gesicht und fiel durch die Wucht nach hinten. Was folgte, war eine ausgedehnte, laute und ziemlich lustige Kissenschlacht.

Die Kissen trafen die meiste Zeit des Kampfes ihr Ziel – nämlich das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Sie lachten und provozierten sich gegenseitig und setzten nicht nur die Kissen als Waffen ein, sondern auch ihr ausgeprägtes Geschick im Kampfsport. Lange Zeit konnte keiner von beiden die Oberhand gewinnen, doch als Goten dachte, er könnte Trunks ein Bein wegtreten, dieser aber seine Aktion vorausahnte und ihn mit einem kleinen Trick zum Fall brachte, war die Kissenschlacht entschieden. Trunks warf sich mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Goten und nagelte ihn auf seinem Bett, auf welches er gefallen war, fest. Erst versuchte Goten noch, sich von Trunks zu befreien, aber als er merkte, dass es vergebens war, gab er auf und schaute mürrisch in das grinsende Gesicht über sich. „Du hast verloren." „Ja, aber das nächste Mal bist zu fällig." Frech streckte Goten Trunks die Zunge heraus und dann sah er, wie sich Trunks Gesichtsausdruck total veränderte. Wie in Zeitlupe löste sich das breite Grinsen auf und auch die Augen von Trunks nahmen einen anderen Ausdruck an. Goten konnte nicht sagen, was für Gefühle nun in Trunks Gesicht standen, denn er hatte so etwas noch nie an seinem Freund gesehen. „Was ist?", fragte er und dann erschauderte er am ganzen Körper. Trunks hatte seine Hüfte an der seinen bewegt. Plötzlich und ganz unerwartet breitete sich von dort eine Hitze in seinem kompletten Körper aus. Goten konnte regelrecht spüren, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten. Doch da er sich nicht beschwerte, nahm Trunks es als positiv auf und fing an, seine Hüfte rhythmisch an Gotens zu reiben.

Die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Goten konnte spüren, wie sein Glied hart wurde, wie es sich heiß und pochend an Trunks presste. Er schämte sich dafür, doch dann bemerkte er, dass auch Trunks eine Erektion hatte. Überrascht schaute er seinem besten Freund ins Gesicht und was er dort sah, konnte er eindeutig als Lust erkennen. „Trunks"  
„Schhh, ganz ruhig Goten, es gefällt dir doch auch." „Aber ich will es nicht so", entgegnete Goten und Trunks hörte abrupt mit seinen Bewegungen auf. „Wie meinst du das?" Scheinbar war Trunks nun verwirrt. „Ich möchte…", stammelte Goten, „Ich möchte, dass wir nackt sind und ich möchte dich küssen." Goten war das Ganze so furchtbar peinlich. Er hatte Trunk gerade mehr oder weniger gestanden, dass er mehr von ihm wollte, als nur schnelle Befriedigung und seine Ängste waren zurückgekehrt. „Du meinst so richtigen Sex?" Son Goten wurde, wenn möglich noch roter, nickte aber zustimmend.  
„Oh", war alles, was von Trunks als Antwort kam. „Trunks, ich… Scheiße! Trunks, ich bin schon so lange in dich verknallt." Jetzt war es raus! Er hatte es seinem Freund gestanden. Bang wartete er, was nun passieren würde, denn Trunks „Spielerei" hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben.

„Oh Mann, Goten!" Trunks ging von Goten runter und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Mit den Händen wuschelte er in seinen Haaren, was er immer tat, sobald er sich unsicher fühlte oder nachdachte. „Also"  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Trunks, ich erwarte nicht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst." Enttäuschung machte sich in Goten breit. Seine gerade gewachsene Hoffnung drohte wieder zu verkümmern und er fühlte sich schlechter als jemals zuvor. „Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Trunks hatte sich von hinten an ihn herangeschmiegt. „Weißt du, ich mag dich ja, sehr sogar, aber ich bin eben einfach nicht in dich verknallt"  
„Danke Trunks, jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich besser", gab Goten sarkastisch zurück. „Ach komm schon, du weißt wie es meine"  
„Nein Trunks, das weiß ich nicht. Magst du mich wie einen Freund, einen Lover oder wie einen Freund, mit dem man gelegentlich Sex haben kann?" Unbewusst war Goten lauter und energischer geworden, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Außerdem hatte er Trunks keinen Vorwurf machen wollen, aber er fühlte sich so verletzt. „Ich mag dich wie einen Freund." Trunks machte eine Pause. „Aber wenn du noch möchtest, können wir trotzdem… du weißt schon."

Goten dachte tatsächlich darüber nach. Wenn sein bester Freund ihn nicht liebte, war das hier vielleicht die einzige Chance die er hatte, um ihm vielleicht doch noch näher zu kommen. „Darf ich dich küssen?" „Ja"  
Son Goten wand sich aus Trunks Umarmung und setzte sich direkt vor ihn. Er schaute das hübsche Gesicht von Trunks an und schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte. Sein Blick festigte sich auf Trunks Lippen, auf welchen Trunks nervös kaute. Goten wusste, dass Trunks schon ein paar sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Mädchen gehabt hatte, aber bestimmt war es der erste Kuss mit einem Jungen. „Scheiße", murmelte Trunks, als Goten ihn scheinbar zu lange warten ließ, doch keine Sekunde später spürte Goten den heißen Atem von Trunks auf seinem Gesicht. Trunks Hand legte sich in Gotens Nacken und überall auf Gotens Körper richteten sich die Härchen auf. Die Lippen von Trunks fühlten sich so ungewohnt und doch gut auf Gotens an. Benommen suchte dieser Halt an Trunks Hüfte. Die Augen geschlossen, hielt er sich an Trunks Hosenbund fest, während er sich wackliger fühlte, als damals, als sein Vater mit ihm gespielt hatte und ihn so lange gedreht hatte, dass Goten vor Schwindelgefühl ganz wirr im Kopf geworden war. Trunks Lippen waren zärtlich aber beharrlich. Langsam zuerst und dann mit einem Durst, wie Goten ihn noch nie verspürt hatte, erforschte er mit der Zunge jedes Stück des dargebotenen Mundes, ebenso wie es Trunks bei ihm tat. Kurz dachte sich Goten, das Küssen sich doch feuchter anfühlte, als er es vermutet hatte, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Trunks fühlte sich so richtig an.

Goten stöhnte, als Trunks Hände unter sein Sweatshirt wanderten und mit seinen Fingern sachte seine Brustwarzen streifte, welche sofort hart wurden. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und Goten bemerkte zu Spät, das aus dem Kuss so viel mehr wurde. Er ließ zu, wie Trunks Hände Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel zeichneten und mit seinen Fingern die zarte Linie krauses Haar entlang fuhr und tiefer glitt. „Trunks, was tust du mit mir?" fragte Goten erregt. „Ich verführe dich", kam es nicht minder erregt zurück.

Die beiden Freunde, welche so viel miteinander verband, entdeckten beide neugierig ihre Körper. Es war Goten, der mit seinen Händen das erste Kleidungsstück von Trunks Körper zog, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass es ihm das Herz zerbrechen würde, diesen wundervollen Körper nur dieses eine Mal berühren zu dürfen. Unter küssen und streicheln folgten die restlichen Kleidungsstücke, bis sie schließlich nackt, in voller Schönheit, beieinander lagen. Mit laut klopfendem Herzen betrachtete Goten seinen Freund und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie makellos er doch war. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einander nackt sahen, doch die Situation war eine komplett andere. Weder hatten sie sich mit vor Erregung geröteter Haut noch mit eindeutig steifen Penissen gesehen. Sie waren beide neugierig darauf, welche Reaktionen und Gefühle sie einander entlocken konnten und was sie selbst dabei empfinden würden. Es war Son Goten, der mit seiner Hand als erstes das Glied seines Freundes erkundete. Goten wusste nicht, woher er diesen plötzlichen Mut nahm, doch er hatte sich noch nie stärker gefühlt, als in dem Moment, in dem er Trunks durch seine zärtliche Massage zum Stöhnen brachte. Doch in Goten tauchten, so sehr ihn diese Sache auch erregte, wieder Zweifel auf. Er wusste, er würde es hinterher sehr schwer haben, wieder eine klare Linie zu ziehen. Sein Herz war jetzt schon von Trunks gefangen und wenn er erst mit ihm geschlafen hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Goten konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es nach Trunks jemals jemand anderen geben konnte, den er ebenso tief lieben könnte. Zudem wusste er nicht, ob er stark genug sein würde, ihren Sex unter dem Motto „Ich liebe dich, aber ich nehme was ich bekommen kann" abzuschließen. „Hey, was schaust du denn so?" Offenbar hatte Trunks die Zweifel im Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkt. „Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht, Trunks. Ich dachte ich könnte… Aber es geht nicht"  
„Was?" Trunks schien entsetzt. „Jetzt wo wir schon so weit gekommen sind"  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber…" Gotens Einwand wurde von Trunks Lippen unterbrochen.

Dieser Kuss war anders als die anderen. Er war weder besonders leidenschaftlich, noch war er forschend. Der Kuss war sehr zart und sanft. Goten wusste, dass Trunks ihn so küsste, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch diese Zärtlichkeit hatte eine andere Wirkung auf sein verliebtes Herz und seine wirren Gedanken. Goten bemerkte erst, dass er weinte, als seine Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sich mit dem Kuss verbanden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er Tränen schmecken und sie schmeckten bittersüß. „Warum weinst du denn jetzt?" wollte Trunks wissen, der den Kuss unterbrochen hatte. „Ich… ich…", stammelte Son Goten, dann machte er sich jedoch schnell von Trunks los und griff nach seinen Klamotten. Goten wollte nur noch hier raus. Es war ihm bewusst, dass es sein Zimmer war und Trunks der Besucher, aber er konnte Trunks Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. „Warte doch mal, Goten", warf Trunks ein, der erkannte, dass Goten im Begriff war, vor ihm zu fliehen. „Tut mir Leid, Trunks, aber ich glaube das wäre ein Fehler"  
„Ein Fehler?" Trunks Stimme klang ungläubig. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du in mich verknallt bist, und jetzt machst du einen Rückzieher?" „Du verstehst das nicht. Deshalb will ich es ja auch nicht mit dir tun"  
„Was?" Trunks, der nun wütend war, stand vom Bett auf und ging zu Goten, wo er ihn am Arm faste und dazu brachte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Wenn du es nicht mit mir tun möchtest, weshalb hast du es dann soweit gebracht?" Immer noch sauer zog Trunks Gotens Hüfte fest an seine heran, so dass Goten die noch immer steinharte Erregung Trunks fühlen konnte. Unwillkürlich keuchte er auf und ließ seine Klamotten fallen. „Bitte, Trunks, lass mich los"  
„Nein, erkläre mir das"  
Frustriert stöhnte Goten auf. „Weil es mich kaputt machen würde. Verflucht, Trunks! Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich mehr möchte, als nur Sex mit dir?" Gotens Stimme war verzweifelt. „Ich will ja mit dir schlafen, aber nur, wenn dein Herz auch dabei ist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich nur als Frauenersatz oder Testobjekt benutzt."

Einige Minuten lang sahen sie sich nur in die Augen. Goten versuchte, in Trunks Augen zu lesen, doch die hellblauen Augen hatten einen unergründlichen Ausdruck angenommen, den Goten nicht identifizieren konnte. Auch wartete Goten darauf, dass Trunks ein Zeichen gab, dass er seine Worte verstanden hatte, aber Trunks blieb ohne Reaktion. Enttäuscht befreite er sich aus dessen Umklammerung und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen"  
„Ist es dir wirklich so ernst mit mir, Goten?" fragte Trunks leise. „Denkst du, ich würde sonst so ein Theater machen"  
„Nein." „Lass uns… lass uns die ganze Sache vergessen. Ok"  
„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, Goten?" Was sollte diese Frage? Weshalb konnte Trunks jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen?  
„Nein, und wenn du's genau wissen möchtest, du hast mir eben auch meinen ersten Kuss gegeben." Erstaunt sah Trunks auf. „Das wusste ich nicht"  
„Woher auch? Wir haben ja immer nur über deine Freundinnen gesprochen." „Entschuldige"  
„Ist schon in Ordnung." „Weißt du, ich hab schon mit einigen Mädchen geschlafen." Goten schnaubte auf, als ob er das nicht wüsste. „Aber Goten, es hat sich mit keinem Mädchen so schön angefühlt, wie das eben mit dir." „Bitte?" „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich auch liebe, aber als du mich berührt hast, da habe ich mich zum ersten Mal richtig gut gefühlt"  
„Trunks, wenn das stimmt, dann ist es doch ganz klar"  
„Wirklich"  
„Komm her, Dummerchen." Trunks ging tatsächlich die paar Meter zu Goten hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Seinen Kopf legte er dort auf Gotens Schulter und Goten wiederum streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Wenn du so etwas fühlst, dann liebst du mich doch auch." „Das ist Liebe?" „Ja, das ist es." Goten konnte nicht verstehen, wie sein Trunks so etwas nicht wissen konnte. Wie er trotz der ganzen Mädchen in seinem 18.-Jährigen Leben nicht wusste, was Liebe ist. Fast war es lachhaft, dass sie beide so durcheinander gewesen waren, dass sie einander so viel bedeuteten und es bisher noch nicht fertig gebracht hatten, darüber zu reden. Von ganz alleine wanderte Gotens Hand über Trunks Rücken und liebkoste die nackte Haut. Trunks wimmerte etwas gegen seine Halsbeuge. Als Gotens Hände wieder zurück glitten, zog er Trunks an seinen Haaren ein Stückchen zurück und verschloss die leicht geröteten Lippen mit den seinen.

Die Leidenschaft, welche zuvor verpufft war, entflammt erneut zwischen ihnen, doch dieses Mal blieb Trunks eher passiv. Goten liebkoste behutsam Trunks Brustwarzen mit seinem Mund, seiner Zunge. Er konnte spüren, dass Trunks es jetzt sehr zärtlich brauchte, auch wenn er sich wunderte, wie weich Trunks in den letzten Minuten geworden war. Ihre Rollen waren verdreht, da es normalerweise Goten war, welcher der Schwächere von ihnen beiden war, doch es rührte ihn ungemein, zu wissen dass Trunks ihn ebenso brauchte und ihm ebenso vertraute, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war. Mit seinen Händen wanderte Goten hinab zu Trunks Glied und stellte verwundert fest, wie hart es immer noch war. Er hatte gedacht, ihre Streitereien und Unsicherheiten hätte es wieder zum Erschlaffen gebracht, doch da hatte er sich scheinbar geirrt. Vorsichtig streichelte er den heißen Schaft und genoss das Gefühl, ihn pulsierend in seiner Hand zu halten.

Trunks wimmerte unter seinen Berührungen, biss sich auf die Lippen um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ein erneuter Kuss von Goten unterband das. „Lass das, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verletzt. Außerdem liebe ich deine sexy Stimme." Behutsam schob sich Goten auf Trunks Körper, welcher inzwischen ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag. Ihre Erregungen rieben sich hitzige Haut an hitziger Haut aneinander und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl für Goten. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, in Trunks einzudringen, doch er wollte seinen Freund nicht gerade jetzt mit diesem Wunsch überfordern. Nun da er wusste, dass Trunks ihn auch liebte, hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt und zudem war er zu erregt, um noch großartig etwas anderes zu tun, als das, was sie bisher getan hatten. Küssend verschlang er seine Beine mit denen von Trunks, so dass sie ihre steifen Glieder noch enger aneinander fühlen konnten und bewegte sich rhythmisch auf seinem Freund. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide kamen zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Erschöpft und matt rollte sich Goten von Trunks herunter.

„Goten"  
„Hm"  
„Kann es vorerst unser Geheimnis bleiben"  
„Klar. Ich hatte eh nicht vor, jemanden etwas zu sagen"  
„Dad wird ausrasten, wenn er es erfährt"  
„Was, das du schwul bist, oder das du was mit mir hast?  
„Das ich dich liebe", antworte Trunks und kuschelte sich enger an Goten heran. „Wenn es soweit ist, wird er sich schon daran gewöhnen und wenn nicht, setzten wir ihn zu meiner Mutter, für die wird es auch ein Schock werden", grinste Goten und Trunks, der Chichi fast so gut kannte wie ihr Sohn, verstand und grinste plötzlich mit.

**ENDE**

* * *

Ich weiß, diese FF ist nichts besonders, und grenzt an mein aktuelles Formtief an, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über Kommis freuen. Mit Kritik und / oder Lob braucht ihr nicht zu sparen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
